Elhagyott a félelem
by enahma
Summary: Perselus Piton átáll a világos oldalra. A történet a Boldog napok a pokolban trilógia előtörténete, az 1. és 2. rész között olvasandó. Oneshot. Befejezett történet.


* * *

**Elhagyott a félelem**

* * *

**Eredeti cím**: Even the Fear Left Me

**Magyar cím**: Elhagyott a félelem

**Sorozat**: Boldog napok a pokolban

**Írta**: Enahma

**Fordította**: Enahma

**Átolvasta**: jinjang

**Műfaj**: dráma, angst

**Korhatár**: 13 éven felülieknek (a nyelvezet és a téma erőszakos volta miatt)

**Szereplők**: Perselus és Quietus Piton

**Megjegyzés**: Ehhez a rövid novellához az ihletet Ady azonos című verse adta, amit ezért idemásolok. A novella megértéséhez nincs szükség a vers elolvasására, mégis azt hiszem, a magyar olvasók előnnyel indulnak, ha elolvassák – az angol verzióhoz ugyanis nem csatoltam a verset, mert nem akartam lefordítani. Szóval… szerintem érdemes elolvasni.

A nézőpont váltakozik Perselus és a testvére között. A változásokat vízszintes vonal jelzi.

* * *

_Ady Endre: Elhagyott a félelem_

_Most dobtak el: zuhantott fáklya  
Alvandó, vén fejem,  
Most már elhagyom az Istent is,  
Mert elhagyott a félelem._

_Rettegő szemeim ragyogtak,  
Mint téli csillagok,  
Most elhagyott engem már minden  
Mert a félelem elhagyott._

_Nyitott sírokat léptem által  
Halálos éjjelen  
S fogaim sem vacognak többé,  
Mert elhagyott a félelem._

_Most már rosszabb vagyok, veszendőbb,  
Mint elcipelt halott.  
Jaj, jaj, nem érzem, hogy élek már,  
Mert a félelem elhagyott._

* * *

Tudhattam volna… Hiszen annyira, de annyira nyilvánvaló volt…

De hát… mégis, őszintén: ki gondolná, hogy éppen a saját, átkozott családja teszi ezt vele?

És mégis: itt állok megkötözve egy hatalmas hall közepén, Voldemort trónja éppen előttem, miközben tudom, hogy vége. Eddig tartott az életem. Még néhány óra, és halott leszek, s halálom a lehető legfájdalmasabb lesz, amit csak e szörnyeteg ki tud gondolni.

Félnem kéne, de nem érzek félelmet. Nem. Más dolgok kavarognak bennem: csalódottság és… fájdalom. A szüleim árultak el, ők ítéltek halálra engem, saját gyermeküket, és néhány perc múlva Perselus is itt lesz, és… Vajon mit fog tenni? Remélem, nem kezd valami buta mentőakcióba. Rajtam már senki nem segíthet.

Olyan jó volna beszélni vele, mielőtt meghalok! Csak néhány szót. Csak megkérni, hogy vigyázzon Lilyre. Jamesre. Albusra. Csak megpróbálni meggyőzni, hogy hagyja végre ott ezt a szörnyeteget, a kínzásokat, az árulásokat, s éljen végre normális, átlagos életet, amilyet megérdemel. Igen, megérdemli, s mégis, tudom, sosem fogja megkapni. Még akkor sem, ha innen egyenesen Albushoz megy. Már túl késő. Késő…

Nem, nem lehet késő! Nem lehet igaza a szívemnek, nem most és nem ebben. Hiszen még csak huszonegy, egy bolond kölyök, mint én…

Olyan fiatalok vagyunk: fiatalok a halálra és fiatalok ahhoz, hogy túl késő legyen.

S mégis, immár késő, mindkettőnk számára.

Perselus, Perselus, ugye még nem követtél el semmi főbenjárót? De félek a választól. Rettegek tőle. És tudom… sok mindent tudok arról, amit tett. Nem gyanította sosem, de mindig tudtam.

És miért követte el azt a sok szörnyűséget? Két gusztustalan, szörnyű féreg miatt, akik az ő – a mi! – szüleinknek tartják magukat.

S íme itt vannak: a halálfalók, Voldemort belső köre. Harminc férfi, tíz nő. S ők közöttük.

Ő pedig, a csodálatos Tom Denem mindenki figyelmének középpontjában.

De legalább Perselus nincs itt, nyugtázom megkönnyebbülten. Nem szólították ma ide. Istennek hála.

Bár… Olyan jó lenne legalább egy olyan ember arcát látni, aki szeret, mielőtt meghalnék. Igen szeret: mert Perselus, a bolond, szeret engem, ebben biztos vagyok. Ő nem szeret túl sok mindenkit, de engem igen. S talán még mindig szerelmes Anne-ba. S számomra felfoghatatlanul, kedveli még Malfoyt és Averyt, a két csalárd rohadékot. Csak kihasználják. Mint Tom. Mint a szüleink. De ő olyan átkozottul vak, és nem képes meglátni!

– Nos, kis Piton. – Majdnem elhányom magam, amikor Tom megérinti az államat és felemeli a fejem az ujjával. Gusztustalan! – kiáltja minden érzékem, de nem hagyom, hogy a rohadék lássa. Megmutatom neki, hogy viselkedik egy ember. A szemébe nézek. Nem pislogok. Nem remegek. – Apád ajánlott a figyelmembe, de szerinte egy kis… meggyőzésre van szükséged, hogy csatlakozz hozzám.

Nem válaszolok: teljesen fölösleges lenne. Csak nézek rá rezzenetlenül. Csaknem nyitottan.

– Szóval nem szólsz – sóhajt Tom tettetett szomorúsággal. – Bár ha magadtól csatlakoznál hozzám, kihagyhatnánk a győzködés részét.

– Nem fogok – mondom egyszerűen, érzelmek nélkül. De azért egy kis hang valahol a lelkem mélyén életről és megmenekülésről sikoltozik eszeveszettül. De hát milyen életem is lehetne, ha csatlakoznék ehhez a vadállathoz? Csend, te kis hang. Kész vagyok. Felkészültem.

Érzem, ahogy apám dühös pillantása szinte a hátamat égeti, érzem utálatát és megvetését, anyám undorát… Csúnya érzések, s ha belegondolok, hogy volt idő, amikor szeretetükre, megbecsülésükre vágytam… Bolondság volt. Most már csak egyet akarok: hogy büszkék lehessenek arra a bátorságra, amivel a halálomat fogadom.

Mégis, kár hogy nem tudtam elbúcsúzni azoktól, akiket a legjobban szeretek.

De hát miért ne tehetném meg most? Sosem fogják meghallani, de azért elsuttogom:

– Isten veled, drága Lilym. Viszlát Perselus, sajnálom, hogy nem tudok többé ott lenni melletted. Viszlát, James, és próbáld végre elengedni gyászodat. Az nem hozza vissza szeretteidet. Viszlát, Albus, és bocsáss meg, hogy csalódást okoztam. Nem voltam annyira erős, mint gondoltad rólam. – Remegek, és érzem, hogy könnyek gyűlnek a szemembe. De nem sírok. Nem mutathatom ki előttük, hogy gyenge vagyok.

Szeretném látni Perselust. Ő az utolsó reményem… az utolsó reményem arra, hogy látok még valakit, aki képes szeretni, mielőtt meghalnék. Ő az egyetlen, aki ide tud jönni közülük. De nem hívták ma ide. Miért? Miért nem?

Mozgást hallok hátulról. Látom Tom száját gonosz mosolyra húzódni.

Rossz előérzettel fordulok meg. Szemem tágra nyílik a rémülettől.

Perselus megérkezett

* * *

Ez idegesítő. A Nagyúr hív, de képtelen vagyok menni, mert Dumbledore csak pofázik itt Quietusról. Honnan a fenéből kéne tudnom, hogy hol van? Nagykorú, megvan a maga élete, amire gondolni sem akarok. Amíg nem tudom, mit csinál, senki sem szedheti ki belőlem a titkait. Még a Nagyúr sem, bár nagyon kíváncsi Quietusra.

Ez apám hibája. Ő az, aki egy pillanatra sem képes befogni a száját, és bár ő is és én is tudom, hogy Quietus tőlünk eltérően, sosem fog csatlakozni hozzá, mégis állandóan róla beszél.

Nem tudom, kinek van igaza. Nem vagyok már olyan biztos abban, hogy nekünk. Persze Quietus teljesen biztos magában. Vannak pillanatok, amikor én is biztos vagyok benne, és ilyenkor életem legbutább ötletének tartom azt a döntést, amely végül a Nagyúrhoz kötött. De ezek veszélyes gondolatok. Az én életem immár a Nagyúré. Nincs már más út előttem, csak ez, és nem is lesz más, soha.

Végre! Dumbledore végre felfogta, hogy sietek. Egy furcsa pillantást vet rám, majd enyhén megszorítja a vállam.

– Sok szerencsét, Piton professzor.

Meg vagyok döbbenve. Vajon tudja…? Ahogy keresztülvágok az épület folyosóin és csarnokai, végig az igazgató szavait forgatom magamban. Mire elérem a hoppanálási pontot a Tiltott Rengetegben, már biztos vagyok benne. Tudja.

Mit kéne most tennem? Mikor végre újra testet öltök, éppen a Rémálom Kúriával szemben – Istenem, mennyire gyűlölöm ezt a helyet! – már eldöntöttem: ezzel a kérdéssel majd később foglalkozom. Most fontosabb az a dolog, ami miatt ide kellett jönnöm.

Ki tudja, miért, de nem akarom ezt a nyugtalanító hírt Dumbledore-ról megosztani a Nagyúrral.

Felteszem a maszkot és megigazítom a ruháimat. A Nagyúr gyűlöli a rendetlenséget. Átvágok itt is néhány folyosón, mire a fő csarnokba érkezem. A Nagyúr ott szokott várni, amikor hivat.

Amikor meglátom a belső kört, zavarba jövök. Én nem tartozom ide, miért kell hát itt lennem? Ideges leszek.

A Nagyúr rám mosolyog, s csak most szúrom ki a vékony alakot, aki előtte áll. Kínzás, ismét? Talán azt jelentené ez, hogy bevesz a belső körbe, éppen csak ahhoz…

Jaj, ne.

A pánik mint korbács csap végig rajtam, megfagyasztja a véremet, elveszi a lélegzetemet. A torkom mintha beszűkült volna, és szemem rémülten nyílik tágra.

Sírni, kiáltani, üvölteni szeretnék: NEM!

Quietus az.

* * *

Szinte érzem, amint megszakad a szívem, szétszakad a mellkasom, ahogy Perselus pillantását elkapom, a végtelen mély félelmet benne, a leírhatatlan pánikot. Miért is akartam, hogy itt legyen? Most hát muszáj lesz végignéznem, ahogy itt szenved majd mellettem, egészen addig, amíg meg nem halok. És nem lesz könnyebb így meghalni. Éppen ellenkezőleg.

Szeretnék pár szót szólni hozzá, de nem merek. Nem akarom, hogy ő is meghaljon pusztán néhány szerető szó miatt. Szerető szó Tom Denem előtt! Nem. Csöndben maradok, befogom a számat. Inkább megpróbálok a szemeimmel üzenni, úgyis egymást nézzük, s így megnyugtatni.

Szép. Én, a minisztériumi ex-auror, ahogy egy halálfalót nyugtatni próbál!

De nem, ő nem halálfaló. Ő Perselus, a bátyám, akit szeretek, és akinek, remélem, igenis van még esélye az életben arra, hogy azzá a szerető és gondoskodó emberré legyen, aki, tudom, ott rejtőzik e hidegszívű, kiállhatatlan szerep alatt. Istenem, néha magam is majdnem biztos vagyok benne, hogy amit látok nem színjáték, hanem ő tényleg az a szemétláda, akinek mutatja magát… De aztán ott vannak azok a pillanatok, amikor beenged a falai mögé, és látom azt, aki valóban ő, és nem értem a rejtőzését. Nincs ott semmi rejtegetnivaló. Miért viselkedik hát így?

Persze tudom a választ, csak nem szeretem. Hiszen már huszonegy éves, felnőtt, nincs szüksége szüleink elfogadására! Naná, hogy nincs! És mégiscsak van. Mindig is volt.

Látom, ahogy remeg a keze, és megtántorodik. Édes Istenem, Perselus, szedd össze magad! A jelen világ egyik leggonoszabb vadállata előtt állsz, aki azonnal megöl, amint egy csepp gyengeséget elcsíp benned! Ébresztő!

Perselus, drága Perselus, szedd össze magad, kérlek! Ne sajnálj, nem tudok mit kezdeni a sajnálatoddal. Hát nem látod, hogy mindenképpen meg fogok halni? Magad mentsd, idióta!

Kényszerítem magam, hogy újra Voldemort felé nézzek. Ő láthatóan élvezi az előadást. Megfagy bennem a vér. Na nem. Az addig még rendben van, hogy meg akar ölni engem. De nem hagyom, hogy Perselust bántsa!

– Most mi van? Talán nincs már erőd, vagy megijedtél tőlem, hogy így lapítasz, te gyá…

De nem tudom folytatni.

– Hogy merészelsz? – szisszen rám.

Végre rám figyel, és nem Perselusra. Folytatnom kell, hogy hülye bátyámnak legyen ideje összeszednie magát.

– Merni? Nekem nem kell „mernem", hogy hozzád szóljak. Nem vagyok a rabszolgád, nem úgy, mint hűséges szolgáid – intek fejemmel a halálfalók felé, akiket most ráz a düh. Később, tudom, elkerülhetetlenül fizetni fogok ezekért a szavakért: látom apám elfehéredett ujjperceit, ahogy a pálcáját markolja. Csaknem robban a dühtől.

Legszívesebben újra Perselusra pillantanék, de nem akarom, hogy Voldemort figyelme újra ráterelődjön.

– Ők nem rabszolgák, kis Piton – mosolyog rám. Na ne. Jobban tetszik, amikor vicsorog. Mosolya az egyik legrusnyább dolog, amit életemben ezen az átkozott világon láttam. – Ők a követőim, a tanítványaim. S látom rajtad, hogy rád is rád férne némi tanítás, főleg ami a tiszteletet illeti… és egy nap talán magad is olyan leszel, mint ők, és elfoglalhatod a téged megillető helyet ebben a körben a szüleiddel és – családtagjaim felé bólint – a bátyáddal együtt.

Akaratlanul is Perselus felé fordítom a fejemet. Semmivel sem tűnik nyugodtabbnak.

Miért viselkedik úgy, mint egy ötéves? Legszívesebben üvöltöznék vele, de látom, hogy pánikban van.

Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire szeret.

* * *

Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire szeretem. A gondolatok csak úgy száguldanak a fejemben, ahogy valami megoldás után kutatok, hogy megvédjem, hogy elvigyem innen, a Nagyúrtól és szolgáitól messze…

Ő meg éppen azon van, hogy engem megvédjen. A Nagyurat piszkálja, hogy legyen időm összeszedni magam. Nem tudja, persze, honnét tudná, hogy nem vagyok rá képes? Nem tudok nem rettegni: tudom, hogy elveszítem, és ez rettenettel tölt el, és szinte kővé dermeszt. Nem akarom elveszteni. Ő az egyetlen ember ezen a világon, aki szeret, és az egyetlen, akit én is szeretek.

Legszívesebben összeesnék, elveszteném az eszméletemet, és sosem térnék magamhoz. Nem akarok egy olyan világot, ahol ő nincsen. Nem akarok visszatérni a lakrészemben, amely üres nélküle.

Elsápadok, amikor a Nagyúr példának állít Quiet elé. Szép kis példa lehetek, főleg Quietus számára! De most már legalább tudom ki van a rossz oldalon. Tökéletesen biztos vagyok benne.

Csak túl későn.

Túl későn.

Szemei szinte kapaszkodnak az enyémbe, ahogy könyörögnek, hogy viselkedjek úgy, mint az a felnőtt, akinek lennem kéne. De nem akarok felnőtt lenni! A gyerekkoromat akarom, most azonnal! Azt akarom, hogy az idő forduljon vissza, hadd csináljak mindent másképp! Azt akarom, hogy a Teszlek Süveg Hollóhátat kiáltson a Mardekár helyett, és a munkámat akarom a kutatóintézetben, ahol gyógyító bájitalokat akarok kutatni, és Anne-t akarom, és családot, gyerekeket…

De nem lehet. Kudarcot vallottam, mindenben kudarcot vallottam. És a legrosszabb az egészben az, hogy még ha túl is élem ezt az estét, az esélyem egy normális életre már rég elveszett.

De nem folytatom ezt sem. Az első utam a minisztériumba vezet majd, ahol feladom magam. Akkor megkapom a dementorcsókot, és nem kell már soha többé semmivel sem foglalkoznom,

Quietus.

Egy fekete szempár, tele fájdalommal, de nincs benne félelem, vagy gyengeségnek semmi nyoma. Csak áll ott, nem mozdul, de magamban látom, ahogy lassan távozik oda, ahová senki nem tudja követni. Készül a halálra.

Ne, Quietus, kérlek…

Senki sem látja, ahogy az első könnyek végigfolynak az arcomon: a maszk eltakarja őket. Szerencsére? Talán, magam sem tudom.

Apám megragadja könyökömet és maga mellé állít. Tudom, mi lesz a feladat: nem csak a belső kör az, amelyik áldozatokat kínoz halálra a csarnokban. Nekünk is megvan erre a lehetőségünk, elég gyakran.

– Hat kör – mondja halkan a Nagyúr. – Ez persze rögtön abbamarad, amint meghozod a helyes döntést – néz Quietusra, majd leül.

HAT? Már a bejelentés is rosszulléttel tölt el. Egyet sem akarok. Haza akarok menni. Meg akarok halni.

Otthon akarok lenni, a kandalló előtt ülni Quietusszal és sakkozni, ahogy esténként szoktuk. Nem, nem beszélgetünk, csak sakkozunk, megverem, nevet, aztán lefekszünk aludni. Semmi különös. Mégis, egy kis darab élet. Élet.

Azt akarom, hogy éljen!

Most már úgy sírok, mint egy kisgyerek, mint ahogy még sosem sírtam azelőtt. A testemet rázza, s nem tudom elnyomni. Quiet, Quiet, Quiet...

A maszk alatt még az arcomat megtörölni sem vagyok képes, s a könnyek csiklandoznak: az arcom, a nyakam, sőt, lassan a ruhám elejére csöpög, és ott állok apám mellett, ahol mindig is állni akartam, s akit mindig is lenyűgözni akartam, de most csak gyűlöletet érzek.

Ő volt az, biztos vagyok benne. Gyűlöli Quietust, és gyűlöl engem is. Senki más nem tette volna meg ugyanezt a saját vérével – de Quiet az ÉN vérem is!

Összeroppanok, érzem. Ez aztán a show! Egy halálfaló idegösszeroppanást kap éppen mestere színe előtt!

De a kínzás elkezdődött, és egyre közelebb jön a perc, amikor én kerülök sorra.

Össze kell szednem magam. Hat kör. Ez azt jelenti, hogy legalább öt óra.

Ki kell találnom valamit, meg kell mentenem.

Nézzük, mit is lehetne tenni…

* * *

Idióta. Perselus egy idióta. Végre összeszedte magát, de látom rajta, hogy most meg a megmentésemen gondolkozik. A hülye. Engem már nem lehet megmenteni. Én itt fogok meghalni, te hülye, hülye, hülye… Ő meg majd lebukik, és Voldemort megöli majd velem együtt.

De én azt akarom, hogy éljen. Nem tudom, miért. De érzem, tudom, hogy vár még rá valami ebben az életben, valami feladat, amit nem is tudok pontosan meghatározni, de tudom, hogy létezik. Perselus nem halhat meg. Nem most. Nem itt.

Az első átok keményet üt.

Fájdalom.

Megpróbálok nem kiáltani.

Sikerült.

Forró fájdalom. Perselus szemét keresem. Amikor végre megtalálom, megnyugszom. Itt van. Nem vagyok egyedül.

A fájdalom szinte szétszaggatja a testemet, és be kell csuknom a szememet. Érzem, izzadni kezdtem, és vér van a számban. Elharaptam a nyelvem. És véres az arcom, mert ahogy az előbb elestem, eltört az orrom.

Fáj.

Perselus szemén pedig látom, hogy szenved. Talán jobban is, mint én. Nekem csak fizikai fájdalmaim vannak, de neki ott van az a sok lelki- és lelkiismereti probléma, amivel meg kell birkóznia.

Drága Perselus… Drága, elárult Perselus… Hányszor, hányszor próbáltam segíteni, de sosem hagytad… És most haldoklok, és egyikünk sem tud segíteni a másikon. S már azt is csak remélni tudom, hogy túléled a mai estét.

A következő átok gyomron üt, így térdre esve öklendezek a padlóra… S a következő átoktól már a saját hányadékomban hempergek. Bravó. Nem tudom, lehet-e embert ennél jobban megalázni.

De aztán Harold jut eszembe, amikor megtalálták őket. Saját, kedves dolgozószobájában, saját hányadékában feküdt. Valószínűleg ugyanez az átok. Harold és Emma… James szülei. S az én szüleim: nem biológiailag, csak minden egyéb módon, ami számít.

Ami számít. Nekem voltak szüleim, mert ott voltak ok. De Perselus mindig egyedül volt. S én túl kevés voltam. Egy igazi apára lett volna szüksége, hogy éljen. Hogy józan maradjon.

De ez már késő bánat. Talán Harold befogadta volna Perselust, talán nem… Nevetséges… Ezek az átkok elveszik a józan eszemet. Perselus és egy Potter! Még ha Harold bele is egyezett volna, Perselus soha nem fogadta volna el. Soha.

Átkozott büszkeség!

És ismét fájdalom. Néhány pillanatig képtelen vagyok gondolkodni.

Aztán… Semmi. Most mi van? Ki jön? Fejezzük végre be ezt a kegyetlen játékot!

Felnézek, Perselus szemeibe.

Ő következik.

Megdermedek.

* * *

Nem vagyok rá képes. Nem.

Érzem, ahogy apám könyöke a bordáim közé bök.

Felemelem a pálcát.

Kinyitom a számat.

De semmilyen hang nem hagyja el.

* * *

Szedd össze megad, Perselus! Ezek megölnek téged is!

* * *

– Perselus! – apám hangja hidegen szisszen. Ránézek. Hideg, jéghideg, éles szemek. Kegyetlen szemek. – Megteszed, de AZONNAL!

Jéggé vagyok dermedve. Nem tudok megmozdulni.

* * *

Micsoda csodálatos érzés nézni saját apádat, ahogy saját bátyádat bátorítja, hogy bántson! Micsoda szívmelengető érzés. Micsoda csodálatos család…

De tudod, Perselus, az öreg féregnek most az egyszer igaza van.

– Átkozz már meg, bolond – nyögöm ki nagy nehezen.

Remeg a keze.

* * *

Nem hiszem el. Quiet nem akarhatja, hogy bántsam! Nem, képtelen vagyok rá!

Nem bírom!

– Gyáva – suttogja, és elfordul.

Mintha valami kihűlt volna a mellkasomban. Quiet, ne, ne tedd ezt velem…

– Átkozd meg, kölyök, vagy mindketten meghaltok. – Ó, ez most hon szeretett anyám hangja. Igazán, csodálatos egy család…

* * *

Átka váratlan és fájdalmas. Térdre esek: éppen bele abba, amit az előbb hánytam ki.

Kitűnő, Perselus. Végre megértetted.

* * *

Nem hiszem el, nem tudom elhinni, hogy bántottam.

Meg akarok halni.

Mellé akarok térdelni, jó szorosan átölelni és meghalni vele együtt. De ő nem akarja. Miért?

* * *

Ez egyre rosszabb. Már vérzek is. Az átok tökéletesre sikerült: a vér mindenhol elöntött. Aztán elállt.

Aztán nem kapok levegőt, később nem vagyok képes nyelni.

S így tovább, a végtelenségig.

Második kör.

Ismét Perselus jön.

* * *

Most nyugodtabb vagyok, és valami olyan átkot választok, ami nem túl fájdalmas. Mégis látni, hogy szenved az én átkom alatt, szívszakasztó.

Újabb és újabb fordulók.

A negyedik kör.

Ismét én jövök.

De mostanra már vége. Soha többé nem átkozom meg az öcsémet. Még akkor sem, ha meg kell halnom. Sőt, jöjjön csak a halál! Kifejezetten tetszik az ötlet.

* * *

Látom a fényt a szemében, és tudom, hogy vesztettem.

Hülye, hülye Perselus.

De… a megkönnyebbülés is dolgozik bennem. Volt valami ezen a világon, ami képes volt elfordítani Voldemorttól és gusztustalan csapatától, s ez a „dolog" én voltam.

Tekintetünk találkozik.

A maszkjáért nyúl, s amikor leesik, szinte megrémülök. Arca vörös és könnyáztatta. Már jó ideje sírhat.

– Nem tudom folytatni – mondja egyszerűen.

Apánk a nyakához szorítja pálcáját.

– Átkozd meg!

Perselus nem mozdul. Látom rajta, hogy elhatározása végleges. Olyan jó lenne szólni hozzá, még a vége előtt! De apánk mindjárt megöli.

Becsukom a szemem. Nem akarom látni, ahogy meghal. Nyelek, ahogy a halálos átokra várok, amely életem utolsó reményét oltaná ki.

Remény… Hirtelen magam előtt látom Lily reményteljes arcát, amikor megkértem a kezét. Láttam az örömöt a szemében, és a reményt, hogy mindig ott leszek mellette, mindig szeretni fogom. Az igazság össze fogja törni őt, s világát… Remélem, James mellé áll majd. Mindkettejüknek nehéz lesz majd. És remélem, Perselust mellém temetteti majd. Nem a Piton-sírba, sötét elődeim mellé, nem. Szeretném, ha inkább Roxmortsban temetnének el, az ottani temetőben. Szerettem azt a helyet. Szerettem látogatni Harold és Emma sírját: mindig képes voltam nyugalmat találni azon a helyen, ahogy ott ültem, végtelen órákig a természetet hallgatva és saját jövőmön tűnődve. Lilyn és Perseluson tűnődve.

Az én bolond testvérem sosem fogja megtudni, hogy csak Lilyt szerettem nála jobban. Az én gúnyos, bolond testvérem.

Kinyitom a szemem, hogy élete utolsó percében megadjam neki azt a támogatást, amit ő nyújtott nekem ennek a rettenetes estének a kezdete óta.

– Sajnálom, Quiet – mondja, és látom fájdalmát . Milyen nehéz lehetett neki bántani, kínozni engem! Hiszen mindig védeni próbált, mindig vigyázott rám, és James és Sirius elleni gyűlölete is főként abból származott, hogy a tréfájuknak majdnem áldozatául estem… Tény, én sem szeretem túlzottan Siriust, pedig ő és Perselus eléggé hasonlítanak egymásra: nagyképűek, beképzeltek, makacsok, és csak ritkán gondolnak tetteik esetleges következményeivel. Na igen, de Perselus legalább szeretett engem, míg Sirius legalább annyira utált, mint Perselust. Hogy miért? Sosem fogom megtudni.

– Nincs miért. – Hangom rekedt és alig hallható, de látom, hogy Perselus meghallotta. Kicsit elmosolyodott, és én viszonzom mosolyát. Üdvöz légy az élők világában, drága testvér!

– Crucio! – Apám hangja vág, mint a kés.

Perselus úgy dől el, mint egy fa: nem rángatózik, nem kiabál és nem könyörög: e pillanatban több méltóságot mutat fel, mint amennyit valaha kinéztem volna belőle. Csak ujjai mutatják, hogy szenved: percei elfehérednek a szorítástól, aztán vér folyik ki a szája szélén.

Most olyan közel van hozzám… Megérinthetném, de egy újabb átok csapódik belém, és jó darabig nem vagyok magamnál. Amikor legközelebb ki tudom nyitni a szemem, Perselus már nincs sehol. A szüleink sem.

Megkínozzák őt is. A helyzet fájdalmas és megráz, de én sem vagyok jobb helyzetben nála. Az én kínzásom is folyik tovább.

Soha többé nem fogom látni a testvéremet. Még soha, semmiben nem voltam ennyire biztos.

* * *

Még sosem kínoztak meg Cruciatusszal. Soha. Talán furcsának tűnik ez, hiszem mindkét szülőm halálfaló, de még sosem bántották egyikünket sem. Ez volt az első alkalom.

Valószínűleg az utolsó is.

Rettenetesen fáj! Hogyan is használhattam ezt én magam is valaha? Hogyan is tehettem ezt másokkal? Hogyan? Miért? Miért lettem azzá, aki?

A fájdalom most tanítani kezd: Quietusnak végig igaza volt.

Hibáztam és elrontottam az egész életemet.

A szívem fáj, minden hideg, hideg.

Elvesztettem az életemet. Vége.

Mit, mit tettem? Hogyan tehettem?

Az érzelmi fájdalom bőven túltesz a fizikain, és ennek már nem vagyok képes ellenállni: felsikoltok. A kárhozottak sikolya ez: a kárhozottaké, mint amilyen én vagyok: aki arra kárhoztattam, hogy ilyen gyötrelmes halállal haljak, mégpedig annak a tudatában, hogy bűneimet sosem tehetem jóvá, annak a tudatában, hogy a pokolra jutok, amelyet megérdemlek, a dupla Cruciatus rettenetes fájdalmán keresztül, amit megérdemlek, MEGÉRDEMLEK!

Most azt szeretném, ha a szüleim még jobban, még erősebben átkoznának – hátha valamennyit mégiscsak vissza tudnék fizetni…

Könnyek folynak az arcomon, de bűneimet még óceánnyi könny sem lenne képes elmosni. Nincs oly bűnbánat és olyan penitencia, amely semmivé tehetné, és helyrehozhatná, hogy eltörölje a fájdalmat, amit okoztam, hogy visszahozza az embereket, akiket megöltem.

Nem akarok meghalni. Nem. Azt akarom, hogy kapjam meg a büntetést mindenért, amit elkövettem, és UTÁNA öljenek meg. Még jó, hogy mintha apa érezné ezt. Bár egy kicsit gyenge az átka – több, nagyobb büntetést érdemlek ennél! Azt akarom, hogy engem is kínozzanak meg úgy, mint Quietust, azt akarom…

Kiáltozok és sírok, már az sem érdekel, a szüleim, vagy a többi halálfaló mit gondol majd rólam. Nem érdekel, ha gyávának, vagy gyengének gondolnak, megérdemlem a megvetésüket, mindenki megvetését…

A pokolba is, mi ez? Mintha gyengülnének az átkok.

Felemelem a fejem, és apámra nézek.

– Mi van, már a fiadat megbüntetni sem vagy képes? Ez nem volt valami sok…

Látom, ahogy feldühödik újra, és megátkoz. Hátam ívbe hajlik a fájdalomtól, ahogy egyre erősebben és erősebben támad. A világ kezd egy színesen kavargó, fájdalmas halmazzá válni körülöttem, és már nem látok, nem hallok, nem érzek…

Aztán egy rövid parancs véget vet a fájdalomnak.

– Elég legyen, Perselus. – A Nagy… nem. Voldemort az. – Gyere. Fiatalabb fiad megkapta megérdemelt büntetését. Ami meg őt illeti – mutat rám –, hagyd békén. Hiba volt arra kényszerítened, hogy részt vegyen ebben. Tudnod kellett volna, hogy… szereti az öccsét.

A „szereti"-t úgy mondja, mintha valami különösen is gusztustalan dologról beszélni. Majdnem kiköp.

Hogyan tisztelhettem ezt a rohadékot valaha is?

Hogyan tisztelhettem a szüleimet?

Quiet… mindjárt vége. Meg akarlak menteni, de legalábbis szeretnék ott lenni életed utolsó pillanatában, de nem vagyok rá képes. Nem tudok mozdulni. Talán azok az átkok mégsem voltak olyan gyengék. De most nem érzem a mellékhatásokat: gondolataim a fő csarnokban időznek, testvérem körül.

Látom, ahogy a három személy elhagyja a szobát, ahol fekszem. Látom, hogy belépnek a csarnokba.

Tudom, hogy azért mennek, hogy a testvéremet megöljék.

Az idő mintha lelassult volna. Minden lépés, amit megtesznek egy örökkévalóságnak tűnik.

Meg akarom állítani őket.

Újra könnyek folynak az arcomon.

ÁLLJ! Remegek, nem tudok felállni. Ok meg nyitva hagyják az ajtót maguk mögött. Rohadékok!

Nem láthatom már Quietust. Soha többé.

QUIETUS!

NE! – sírja a lelkem.

De senki sem válaszol az imádságomra.

* * *

Perselus sikolyai élesen ütnek. Miért sikoltozik? Hiszen láttam, hogyan hordozta a Cruciatust csöndben. Miért alázza meg hát így magát?

Perselus, kérlek, kérlek, hallgass el! Ez jobban fáj, mint a fizikai bántalmazás. Mit csinál apánk, a vén rohadék, mit tett veled?

Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az én fájdalmam eltörpül a tiéd mellett.

Becsukom a szemem.

Haldoklunk. Hosszan, fájdalmasan.

Aztán megértem Perselus fájdalmát is. Ő is tudja, hogy vége. Ő is tudja, hogy most a halállal nézünk szembe. De ő még nincs felkészülve. Túl sok van a számláján ahhoz, hogy békével fogadja. Nincs békéje: ő most a pokollal néz szembe.

Megremegek.

Pokol… kárhozat…

Édes Istenem…

Perselus…

Perselus…

Olyan jó lenne, ha segíteni tudnék, ha legalább egy részét hordozhatnám annak a tehernek, amely a te vállaidat nyomja! Szeretném, ha vigasztalást találnál. Elfogadást. Nyugalmat. De nem fogsz, és én tehetetlen vagyok, és haldoklom.

Nem is meglepő ez most, a hatodik kör alkalmával.

Már csak hat halálfaló maradt hátra az életből.

Fájdalom.

Négy.

Fájdalom.

Három.

Fájdalom.

Kettő.

Fájdalom, és támadó pánik.

Egy.

Pánik, pánik, még ha nincs is fájdalom.

Pánikba estem. Tom mindjárt itt lesz, és vége, vége…

Ő felemelkedik a trónjáról és… elhagyja a csarnokot. Abba a szobába lép be, ahonnan a bátyám sikolyai jöttek.

Kétségbe esek. Először Perselust öli meg.

Kiszárad a torkom. Megfagy a vérem. Megáll a szívem, ahogy azokra a szavakra várok, amelyek majd kettétépik Perselus életének fonalát. Adava Kedara.

Sosem hallom meg őket.

Tom szüleimmel tér vissza. Ez azt jelentené…? Ne, nem lehet. Perselus életben van, ugye? Életben, életben! Ismételgetem, mint egy mantrát.

És most, Tom végre hozzám lép.

Ránézek.

– Most meghalsz.

– Tudom – válaszolom egyszerűen. Nyugodtan. Annyi méltósággal, amennyire csak képes vagyok.

Felemeli a pálcáját.

Az idő megáll.

– NEEEEE! – Hallom Perselus kétségbeesett kiáltását a másik szobából. Megnyugszom.

Életben van.

Szeretlek, Perselus. Kérlek, vigyél vissza Roxfortba. Kérlek, vigyázz Lilyre. Kérlek, találj rá az életben a boldogságra. Kérlek. Tedd meg értem. Tedd meg.

Ökölbe szorítom a kezemet, hogy ne remegjen, és egyenesen Voldemort szemébe nézek.

Szeretlek, Lily.

Szeretlek, Perselus.

Szeretlek, élet. Nem akarok meghalni.

Küzdök a hányinger ellen. A pislogási kényszer ellen.

Elfogadom, ami jön.

– Adava Kedavra.

Hagyom, hogy lecsukódjanak a szemeim.

Vége.

Szeretlek, Quiet – mintha hallanám Perselus szavait.

Perse…

* * *

Hallom a rohadék szavait: „Most meghalsz." Quiet, honnan van ennyi erőd? Ahogy halkan válaszolsz neki, tudod, irigyellek. Én sosem lettem volna képes így válaszolni.

Fáj, amit mondasz. Fáj, hogy a halálra készülsz.

Nem tudom elfogadni.

Mintha a szívemet próbálná valaki kiszakítani.

Ne, kérlek, ne halj meg! Csinálj valamit! Fogadd el az ajánlatát, légy szabad és menekülj el!

De a másik felem, a most megtalált józan felem megérti. Kérlek, sose fogadd el az ajánlatát, sose légy a rabszolgája, ne úgy, mint én! Ne légy olyan élőhalott, mint én, mint mi… ne… kérlek, ne…

Nem tudom, miért ordítok, melyik felem próbálja így kifejezni magát, ebben a rettenetes, állati üvöltésben:

– NEEEEE! – Kiáltásom szinte kettéhasítja a levegőt.

Ő nem válaszol. De hallom a gondolatait.

Szeretlek, Perselus, gondolja.

– Adava Kedavra.

Szeretlek Quietus, gondolom. Remélem, hogy hallod.

Aztán vége.

…

…

…

Jó néhány órába kerül, mire elérem a fő csarnokot négykézláb. Rettenetesen gyenge vagyok.

Quiet ott fekszik a vér és a hányadék közepén, teste mintha még mindig feszült lenne. Mellétérdelek, és a mellkasomhoz ölelem a fejét, szorosan.

– Bocsáss meg, Quiet. Elárultalak. Hagytam, hogy megöljenek. Az én hibám volt.

Nem válaszol.

Halott.

A testvérem halott.

Quiet is halott.

Érzem, hogy könnyezek. Hajába temetem az arcom, s érzem a vér és az izzadság szagát, a szenvedés és a fájdalom szagát.

Nem tudtam megmenteni.

Aztán egy idő után sóhajtok, és felemelem élettelen testét, úgy tántorgok a bejárat felé. Voldemort elég komoly kegye ez, hogy elvihetem és megadhatom neki a méltó temetést. Komoly kegy. Tényleg az.

De csak még jobban gyűlölöm érte.

Miért nem hagyta, hogy az apám megöljön? Nem kell a kegye. Meg akarok halni.

De tudom, mit kell tennem.

Elmegyek Dumbledore-hoz, és megkérem, hogy temessenek a testvérem mellé a dementorcsók után.

Megkönnyebbülés hullámzik végig rajtam. Mindjárt vége. És Dumbledore, tudom, elég nemes lelkű ahhoz, hogy megtegye, amire kérem.

Elérem a hoppanásgátló varázslatok határát.

Eltűnök, s mikor újra összerakódik körülöttem a világ a Tiltott Rengeteg hoppanálási pontján vagyok. Quiet még mindig a karomban. Súlya mint egy pilléé, könnyedén emelem.

Még mindig sírok, mint egy kisgyerek

Quietust az igazgató irodájába viszem.

– Hippogriff – adom meg a jelszót a kőszörnynek, Dumbledore legújabb mániája a ritka élőlényekkel, s még most is örülök, hogy megváltoztatta. Azelőtt „vérfarkas" volt, és utálom a vérfarkasokat, különösen is egy bizonyos példányt…

A testet az igazgató kanapéjára teszem, s amikor felnézek, látom, hogy Dumbledore arcán rettenetes döbbenet ül. Nem tudom miért: mert Quietus halott, vagy hogy engem sírni lát? Talán mindkettő.

– Meghalt? – Hangja alig hallható.

Bólintok.

– Nem tudtam megmenteni. Apám átadta Voldemortnak. Megkínozták… megkínoztuk. Végül Voldemort megátkozta a halálos átokkal… – Nem vagyok képes többet mondani. A lábam összecsuklik alattam, s a földre rogyok a kanapé mellett, halott testvérem mellett. – Halott, meghalt, igazgató úr… halott…

Csak most esik le, hogy kétszer is hangosan kimondtam Voldemort nevét a tisztelet, vagy a félelem legkisebb jele nélkül.

Már nem félek többé.

Már nem félem többé. És természetesen nem is tisztelem többé.

– Kérem, igazgató úr, adjon át az auroroknak. Voldemort követője vagyok. Egyike voltam Quietus kínzóinak. Gyilkos vagyok. Nem érdemlem meg, hogy éljek. Kérem… – Természetesen a fő, önző motívumot nem említem: hogy nem akarok élni többé.

Nem válaszol. De érzem, ahogy erős karok átölelnek és szorosan tartanak.

Ölelés…

Még sosem ölelt így senki, és én hagyom, bármennyire is tudom, hogy nem érdemlem meg.

A csend teljes körülöttünk, sírásom alig hallható.

Mikor végre megnyugszom és az igazgatóra nézek, meglepve látom, hogy az ő arca is nedves. Szemei élettelenek, hiányzik belőlük a szokásos vidám csillogás. Csak ülünk egymással szemben.

Egy idő után ismét megpróbálkozok. Felhajtom a bal ruhaujjamat, és megmutatom az alkaromat.

– Igazgató úr, amint látja halálfaló vagyok. Kérem, hogy adjon át a Minisztériumnak. És… ha lehet ilyet kérni, majd Quietus mellé temessenek, ha… ha…

– Nem adom át a minisztériumnak, Perselus. – Hangja kedves, és az, hogy a nevemen szólít, megható. Mégis, éppen ez az, ami a legjobban fáj.

– Nem akarok élni többé, igazgató úr – mondom udvariasan. Sosem merném a nevén szólítani. – És nem érdemlem meg, hogy éljek… – suttogom.

Ő sóhajt. Aztán csak ülünk.

– Te szeretted Quietust – mondja váratlanul, és megsimogatja Quietus fejét.

Válaszként bólintok.

– Én is szerettem őt. – Vallomása megindít. Aztán hozzáteszi: – Nem adlak át nekik. Vannak még dolgok az életedben, amelyekért élned kell.

– Talán igen, talán nem – ellenkezek. – De halálfaló vagyok. Megöltem és megkínoztam embereket. A saját öcsémet nem voltam képes megmenteni. Megérdemlem a halált.

– Nem, ez nem így van.

Nem értem, mit akar ezzel mondani. Talán hogy nem érdemlek meg egy ilyen könnyű halált? Vagy életet érdemlek, nem halált? Kérdően nézek rá.

Ő természetesen nem válaszol.

Így hát megint csöndben ülünk.

Lassan megnyugszom. Becsukom a szemem, és észre sem veszem, hogy elalszom.

Amikor néhány órával később felébredek, egyedül vagyok az irodában. Az igazgató és Quietus már nincsenek itt. Csak én egyedül, egyedül ezzel a fájdalomra megtartott élettel, és a következő ötven, vagy több év lehetőségein gondolkozom. Már maga a gondolat rosszullétet okoz: ötven év, tele megbánással és rossz emlékekkel, egyedül a sötétségben a szó minden értelmében…

Nem akarok élni. De Dumbledore azt akarja, hogy éljek. Így tehát találnom kell valami módot, hogy meghalhassak – az ő beleegyezésével. A válasz magától értetődő.

Lelkem, szívem, életem félbeszakadtak. Nem vagyok többé egész. Nem félek már a haláltól. S mindezek mellé megvan a megfelelő mennyiségű eszem a dologhoz. S így talán még halálom képes leszek jóvátenni valamennyit azokból a rettenetes dolgokból… S mire Voldemort halálos átka végül utolér, kész leszek, vagy legalábbis készebb, mint most.

Amikor az igazgató visszatér a szobába, hozzálépek, meghajtom a fejem, és esküszöm:

– Én, Perselus Piton ezennel a testvérem nevére fogadom, hogy közös ellenségünk, Tom Rowle Denem ellen harcolok, amíg csak el nem pusztul. Az életem sem sajnálom. Kémkedni fogok magának, Albus Dumbledore, követem a parancsait és engedelmeskedek magának amíg csak élek.

Megdöbbenve néz rám, de nem tehet semmit. Az eskü immár elhangzott, akár tetszik neki, akár nem.

– Perselus, én nem… – suttogja gyengén, de aztán a szemembe néz, és félbeszakítja magát. – Elfogadom az esküdet, bár szerettem volna, ha végre szabad lettél volna…

– Én nem lehetek többé szabad, igazgató úr. A bűnök, amiket elkövettem itt vannak, és itt is lesznek, amíg meg nem halok. Szeretném valahogy jóvátenni őket. Egy részét annak a rossznak, amit elkövettem, bár tudom, hogy sosem leszek rá képes…

Megértés csillan a szemében. És aggodalom. Hirtelen nagyon öregnek és fáradtnak néz ki.

– Értem, Perselus – sóhajt. – De ez háború. Nem vagy felelősségre vonható mindazért, amit tettél. Parancsra tetted.

– Az én döntésem volt, hogy csatlakozom Voldemorthoz. Nekem kell a felelősséget is hordoznom érte. – Nincs bennem semmi bizonytalanság. S bár értem, mit akar ő mondani, tudom, hogy nekem van igazam. Voldemort parancsaira tettem, amit tettem, éppen úgy, ahogy a közkatona engedelmeskedik a tisztnek, de az én esetemben nem volt kötelező a katonai szolgálat.

Persze lehet mondani, hogy fiatal voltam, és nem fogtam fel döntésem lehetséges jövőbeli következményeit, és ez részben talán igaz is. De sok olyan ember él a világon, aki nem csatlakozott hozzá, lett légyen bármilyen fiatal, sőt, éppen ellenkezőleg, úgy döntött, hogy harcolni fog ellene. Jobban meg kellett volna gondolnom a döntésemet. Nem tettem. Felelős vagyok.

Az igazgató láthatóan érti ki nem mondott szavaimat. Bólint.

– Quietust négy nap múlva temetjük. A Minisztérium szeretné még megvizsgálni a holttestét, mielőtt megadná a temetési engedélyt.

– Négy napra van szükségük? – Meg vagyok döbbenve.

– Elég sok dolguk van manapság – válaszol, a szemeiben különös, fájdalmas fény.

Igen. Elég sok dolog – ismét csak Voldemortot jelenti.

– Visszavonulnék, igazgató úr – mondom egy idő után.

– Albus – mondja, és én meglepetten pislogok.

– Tessék?

– Albus – ismétli. – Quietus is Albusnak hívott – magyarázza.

Valami váratlan érzés ragad torkon.

– Értem – nyögöm.

Soha nem fogom megérteni Dumbledore-t.

A szobámban sötét van.

És hideg.

Olyan, mint a pokol. Mert a pokol nem meleg, forró, fényes. A pokol az a szűk, jeges gödör, amit az életednek hívsz.

Remegek, de nem szítom fel a tüzet. Nem érdemlek meleget.

Nem érdemlek fényt.

Talán hiba volt felajánlani a szolgálataimat a világos oldalnak. Hiszen nem érdemlem azt sem, hogy velük dolgozhassam. Hideg vagyok és sötét.

És rettegek a jövőtől. A jövő hideg és sötét, és sosem fogom megtalálni benne azt a békét és megbocsátást, ami után mindig vágyódni fogok. Béke és megbocsátás! Látom magam előtt az utat, ami rám vár, telve félelemmel, egyedülléttel és sötétséggel. Mindazzal, amit megérdemlek.

A végén pedig ott állok én, a szívtelen, gonosz féreg – egyedül, egyedül, mindig egyedül.

Rettenet.

Nincs jövőm.

Csak múltam van.

Rettenetes múlt.

S mintha minden a sötétségbe hullana most körülöttem…

* * *

Vége

* * *


End file.
